Forgotten Past
by GoofyGummy
Summary: Kyo starts having strange dreams, encountered some people he never knew. But more importantly, why is he seeing ghosts or dead people? [IN-PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is my first Fruits Basket fic. Enjoy!

A/N: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

Kyo gasped. He raised his head up and cursed himself for doing so, as his vision started to blur and his ears ringing. He couldn't hear anything due to the ringing, not even the teacher's loud and not to mention, high pitched voice explaining about the human body. He brought his arms and folded them on his table, shifted to get a more comfortable position. His head started to waver, and when Kyo could not take it any longer because of the dizziness, he plopped his head downwards to his arms. He shifted his head sideways to glance at Tohru and the damn rat's blurred form and shifted it back to the way it was before, covering his face and briefly recalled the dream or nightmare he had during class and instantly fell into darkness and not being aware of his surroundings anymore.

The brown-haired boy who sat next to Kyo noticed the act. Well, he was a bit surprised by the redhead to suddenly sit up straight to adjust himself and then plopped his head. _Jeez, what's wrong with Kyon? Hmm, he doesn't seem okay to me._ The boy sighed. Well, what could he do except just shake the hell out of Kyon? The boy of course didn't catch a glimpse of Kyo's pallor face. So anyway, he just agreed to himself to wake Kyo up. The boy moved to further to the side of his chair and reached out his hand to Kyo's shoulder.

"Oi Kyon, wake up!" Shake.

No response.

"Oi Kyon-kyon, wake up before Miura-sensei kills you!" the boy whispered rather harshly, but still earning him no response from the short-tempered redhead.

He gave the other boy a slight push on his shoulder and Kyo's reaction was not what he expected at all. The redhead fell out of his chair, eyes casted in shadows with his bangs covering them. To the boy, the whole scenario was a slow motion but he was stuck in his seat, being paralysed.

Kyo fell with a rather loud thump. The boy was out of his stupor as soon as he heard the shocked and somehow terrified gasps of the whole class.

§

_He looked around the room but it was dark. Too dark for him and his cat senses. He wondered why. So he tried to come up with reasons but none of them seemed to apply to him. His body shook and he was definitely frightened. Soon, he had a panic attack and attempted to move to the corner of the room – wherever it was – but it was fruitless as he was paralysed so he just laid there. He could hear the beating of his heart beat loudly in his ears, the only noise that was present in the room and an additional of his harsh breathing. He bent his knees and hugged them. Crimson eyes clenched tight and rested his forehead on his knees. God, he was so scared. The shaking body did not help either. _

_The room became visible slowly, then only did he realised that he wasn't in a room but rather a forest. The forest that he was oddly familiar with but it wasn't the one he usually stayed at to cool down which was Shigure's house, the private forest. He stared up at the sun, the source of light. He wondered briefly, just a moment ago it was pitch black like there wasn't anything, not even the moon nor the muddy ground. In fact, during the dark he felt cold hard tile ground, not the mud. Am I losing my sanity? He thought. The light became dim and darkness once again falls. Then again, the sun rose up, and fell again. It was like every day passed in two seconds._

Kyo sat up, breathing heavily. _What the heck was that?_ It frightened him to the core. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself down. Eventually he did calm down. He opened his eyes and looked around, and straight away realised he was in the nurse's office. Crimson eyes looked down at the blanket in his lap and sighed, holding the soft material in his weak grasp.

"Are you okay now, Sohma-san?"

Kyo looked up to the source of the voice. The nurse peeked from her chair to look at him. She adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose and stood up and walked to him. Kyo noticed how tight her uniform was and the shape of her body was perfectly visible and how her footsteps were so loud in his ears. He looked down, to her footwear. He shook his head and removed such thoughts from his head. That is until the memory of his dream came back.

There was a huge black spot with it branches out like a spider web on the wall beside him. The branches moved and grew bigger like a spider going through its stages in life. Kyo held his breath at the sight. _What are those black stuff?_ He thought. The branches moved around the whole room engulfing it. He turned his head to the side but the nurse was no longer there. Not that he really cared but it was terrifying enough for him. _Perhaps the nurse ran away?_ He never knew. Beads of sweat were starting to form in his forehead. He wiped them away and cringed when his fingers made in contact with his forehead. It felt…scaly? Instantly it clicked him.

Crimson eyes widened, he tried to breathe normally, rather harsh. But how? How did it happen? He caught a glimpse of the red and white beads of his bracelet on his left wrist. It was still there. Are the beads not working anymore? Or did someone manage to steal the real one from him and put the fake one on his wrist? Or perhaps the beads were fake after all? Was Akito planning something to do with him, since he was the cat? Pain ripped his whole body as he transformed into the mutated lizard with the foul smell like rotten flesh. He wrapped his large arms around his knees. What was he going to do? And oh, there were so many questions on his not-so-functioning-very-well mind.

A figure he could not recognise was looming over him, its arms stretched as if it was about to hug him. Kyo brought his arms to cover his face.

"No! Don't look at me!"

He backed away until his back hit the cold wall. He kept muttering to himself 'no.', repeatedly. Each nos got harsher every time the unknown figure got closer. Suddenly the figure itself moved so fast that Kyo could not avoid it. He could feel its threatening fingers gripped his upper arms. The sensation felt tingly.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" he cried out desperately and thrashing violently trying to get out of the figure's strong grip.

"…ma..!"

"So…a..!"

"S…an..!"

"SOHMA-SAN!"

Kyo jerked awake and looked around the room. The 'black stuff' he called was now gone and so was the big black spot. He squinted when the light entered his sensitive eyes from the ceiling; the room was back to white. He glanced briefly at the nurse's anxious face and looked down at his hands; he was back. He was human. The bracelet still attached on his left wrist. The nurse let him go; laid him down on the bed and walked to the counter and grabbed a pair of tissues. She wiped his cheeks and only after that that Kyo realised that he had been crying through the whole scenario. He had no energy to fight back or retort to the nurse.

"I've already called your guardian earlier, Shigure Sohma-san, to come over and pick you up." The nurse told him; her voice wavering slightly.

For that time Kyo just lay in his bed. And for once, he felt comfortable enough for him to fall asleep any moment. But no, he refused to fall asleep, for he was afraid of the same thing ever happening again. Today was just so weird. A lot had happened. He sighed and thought about how Tohru and Yuki were doing in the class. _Tohru's probably bawling her eyes out and who cares what that damn rat was up to. He's most likely..cheh..why am I thinking about him? _He shifted to the side and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. School wouldn't be over for the next few hours. He sat up; the blanket fell into his lap. He sense a presence..like someone was there with him in the nurse's office and he felt chills ran down his spine. He looked at her for a brief moment; the nurse did not seem to feel or detect or sense anything, she was just sitting and writing probably Kyo's medical report. He turned his gaze away from the nurse to look at the window beside his bed.

He felt it. Something in his heart or head – he was not sure – was trying to tell him…something. All he knew was that this whole situation had happened to him but he just did not remember it, which caused the throbbing pain in his head to get worse. He ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

He sighed for the nth time.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, ehe, I think my English sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo guys! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

AN: GG no own Furuba.

* * *

Fingers pushed the sliding door open. Shigure ducked out his head from the white door. The cold fresh air brushed against his face as his sensitive nose picked up the scent of medicines. He sighed in relief that he'd reached the right destination with the help of a cute high school girl. He squealed at the thought that his dream had come true but it only eased a tiny bit of the apprehension he felt at when he received a call from the school's nurse. In fact, the cloud above his head only grew darker shades of grey.

"Shigure Sohma-san, right?"

Shigure's ear perked up at the sound of a feminine voice. He looked up at where it came from, and indeed; it was the nurse.

"Yes, that is me," he smiled half-heartedly.

The nurse motioned for him to come with her and she led him to where his cousin was at. She had already pushed the curtains open ever since the boy's fit. Shigure sat on the chair provided beside Kyo's bed, watched him for a few seconds, then put his palm on the younger boy's forehead. The heat he felt was enough to make Shigure come to a conclusion. Fever. A high one.

"Sohma-san, I would like to have a word with you." It was a statement, not a question. Someone as dense as the dog was even able to tell that.

He walked to the table and sat across the nurse so that the chances of him transforming into a big black dog were less, fighting the urge to flirt her easily. He knew he was strange and weird as what his cousins were referring to. But for the some reason, he didn't have the mood to flirt the nurse...not now. Hatori was waiting for him outside the school.

"Is Kyo-san ill? I mean, any sickness that he is undergoing now?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" although Shigure knew the answer, he still asked.

"Well, how do I say this...today, Kyo-san..had a fit..or episode, he was hallucinating," Shigure opened his mouth to reply but the nurse continued on, "At first, he looked down at his hand..then he looked really scared. When I approached him, he cried out 'don't look at me!', I was about to leave him but I thought better of it. So when I grabbed onto him, he went hysteric…and he made out words like 'don't touch me', I didn't kn-"

"Did you see an orange cat?" Shigure couldn't help but ask. He kind of froze when she mentioned that she grabbed him.

"N-no, I didn't," she raised one eyebrow showing her confusion by it but decided to just leave out a trivial matter – or so what she had thought – and continued on talking, "I didn't know what to do, so I just kept on calling him, and…well, after that he cried.."

Shigure had his eyes a bit wide after hearing the story from the sexy nurse after she had finished. Her lip quivered slightly throughout her speech. No matter how much she tried to make it not obvious, he still caught it. _She said hallucinate. Did Kyo think that his bracelet slid off and transformed?_ He bit his lower lip. Oh how worried he was for a certain fiery-haired boy. After all, he was fond of the boy and teasing him was fun. Not only that, his fondness for his cousin grew as he lived with him!

"I suggest you to send him to the hospital." Her suggestion brought Shigure out of his disturbed mind.

"Ah yes, I will," he lied but nonetheless smiled and walked to where Kyo was lying with a blanket covering him. He slid his arm around Kyo's shoulders, it supported his neck in the process, slid his other arm under Kyo's knees and lifted him. He brought Kyo closer to him and let him lean his head on his wide chest. The redhead was surprisingly light…or perhaps Shigure was just strong. The nurse raised her hand to him and was about to say something when he cut her off.

"It's all right. I'll just carry him. My car is outside." He answered before she even asked.

§

Hatori pondered to himself after what he heard from the dog-cursed. He decided to just concentrate on the road after he glanced at the rear view mirror to look briefly at Kyo who had his seatbelt fasten and his head temporarily glued to the windscreen, and ignore Shigure's useless babblings. Hatori was observant in his own way, different from Shigure. He could tell that the dog was actually feeling worried and despite his stupid speech to enlighten the mood. This went the same for the dragon. The dragon was worried too – he really was – but kept his expression stoic.

That night after everything was done he went back to the main house for another check-up on Akito, but didn't miss Tohru's offer to stay for dinner. He sighed in weariness as he drove. He had done a full check-up on Kyo but he couldn't find anything wrong with the cat. As strange as it was, Hatori had only told them that Kyo was just stressed, and needed a lot of rest. That eased some of the tension in the air, but not completely. He yawned as the main house came into the view.

§

_Kyo-kun still hasn't woken up._ Tohru furrowed her eyebrows in worry and stared at the dish for Kyo. _But Hatori-san said he only needs a lot of rest._ She put the dish in the fridge. When Kyo had suddenly fell off his chair that morning she was scared and didn't know what to do. She looked beside her to find Yuki, Uo and Hana just as shocked. Although Hana didn't show her emotions, she could see it from her slightly widened eyes. And there was also Yuki, whom she knew that wasn't totally heartless. It proved her right, as Yuki looked worried even though only slightly.

Tohru shook her head vigorously to clear away from the thoughts. _And Shigure-san also said that Kyo-kun thought he had trans-_ Tohru shook her head again. She let out her breath..she couldn't help but worry!

She walked out of the kitchen – having all the chores done – took a slight peek at Shigure's office only to find scribbling something on the poor paper.

"Shigure-san, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

Shigure jumped slightly hearing her voice because he did not see her coming in, "Yes, Tohru-kun. You don't have to worry."

Having said that Tohru walked straight into her room to do her school assignment. _Yuki-kun is probably in his room too._

A groan was heard from the room next door. She put her pen down and closed her book and walked to her door – knowing very well where the groan came from – and headed to the furthest room. She slid the door open which led her to where the groan came from. She ran to her friend as an orange hue came in her view.

"Kyo-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly with her brows furrowed, but at the same time relieved.

"I don't know…," Kyo wasn't lying though, and he didn't want too. The pain behind his skull was so bad and he was sweating cold. He sat up slowly and carefully – so that his painful headache will not become any more painful – and regretted it. His headache became unbearable and he swayed to the side. He could've fallen and hit his head first when delicate hands grabbed his upper arms to keep him from falling over. His head lolled forward and his forehead hit a small bony shoulder.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun? Are you all right?" Tohru was on the verge of panicking. She looked back and forth to the open door; silently pleading for help.

Heavy footsteps got louder and two persons she highly recognised entered the room kneeled down next to her, after hearing the commotion. Shigure grabbed Kyo's shoulder – Tohru released his upper arms – and his head lolled backward and his neck rested on the man's forearm.

"Kyo, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

Kyo could barely hear it though, as his vision had blurred. When everything became clear he saw all their worry stricken faces. _Feh, the damn rat's probably faking it,_ he thought. He moved his gaze sideways to Shigure and muttered a soft, "Stupid dog…"

Said stupid dog ignored the insult and lifted his arm slowly to help Kyo to get into a sitting position. He didn't notice the onigiri girl had gone off.

Tohru the onigiri girl came back with a tray and a bowl of hot soup on top of it. "Here Kyo-kun, you should eat something. Okaasan said you can't sleep with an empty stomach!" she said cheerfully, her eyes closed.

Kyo looked up at Tohru, and saw a face behind her. The face was extremely pale, that it actually looked very close to _white_, and so clean. Its eyes were perfect circles and huge – staring at him – and it was something inhuman. Its hair was long and silky and didn't cover its face at all. It had a really huge grin…something that was also inhuman. Kyo couldn't tell if it was a she or a he and thought that it looked like Jeff the Killer – a Western killer that he heard from his classmates during lunch – but it had a nose whereas Jeff didn't. Well, perhaps Jeff had a nose too but he just didn't notice it, he didn't really care anyway. Another thing he noticed was, this thing that hid its body behind Tohru looked skinny – too skinny actually – like an anorexic person.

Kyo could only stare, his lips parting slightly. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned his gaze to the sweet voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Behind you, Tohru." Kyo said instead of answering her question.

Tohru turned her head over her shoulder, "What is it Kyo-kun? What's behind me?"

Kyo, realising that the unknown white person was gone, felt chills after its disappearance. _Am I really losing my sanity, _he thought_. _He gripped his blanket tighter. He closed his mouth, gulped, and shook his head slowly. He took the tray from Tohru's hands and ate.

Shigure and Yuki just stared at him, confused to what was going on. What was behind Tohru anyway? The amethyst-eyed boy raised one of his eyebrows, confused, and left the room, thinking that it was just Kyo being delirious. The dog stayed and began to ponder to himself. _Did Kyo hallucinate again? Hmm. _He sighed and unconsciously reached out his hand to his younger cousin's head and rubbed it; his fingers lost in the orange hair. He couldn't help but worry about his ward.

Kyo did nothing to swat Shigure's hand away because he was too absorbed in his soup. Tohru stayed with him until he finished his soup.

* * *

I don't really like this. It's not really heading to where I planned. But this is only the beginning! Teehee :D Review pleaaase, It'll motivate me to write more! Tell me what you think! :)

Oh, one more thing: I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors or perhaps just other errors haha! English is not my native language.

-GG


End file.
